Changes
by Bojack727
Summary: Ulquiorra & Orihime are tying to have a child, so they go to Urahara for help. But Ulquiorra is given the wrong the medicine while Urahara is out. That night... Ulqui is turned into a woman, Hime finds him, & Yuri ensues! Contains Girl/Girl action! R&R!


**Content: UlquiHime **

**(Mature, contains Yuri)  
><strong>

**Final Word Count: 4,898**

**Prompt:**_ Ulquiorra and Orihime want kids... They talk to Urahara about this and he's going to make special medicine for Ulquiorra (in his Gigai form) that will allow them to have a child. When Ulqui goes to pick it up, Urahara isn't there, and Ururu gives him the wrong pills. When he takes one that night, he's turned into a woman, and yuri ensues!_

I saw this story suggestion in a thread in an UlquiHime LJ community event... I immediately found the idea rather interesting and hammered this story out so I could submit it to the contest.

Anyway, I'm officially dedicating this smut-fic to fellow writer, the **LovelyMasoka... **Aka, **_The God of UlquiHime Fanfics!_**

**Bleach** is owned by Tite Kubo.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"CHANGES"<strong>_

They'd been married for a while now... And with Orihime well into her twenties, he'd found himself increasingly aware of the woman's desire for a child.

Put less bluntly, she wanted start a family with him. While it had been enough to give him pause, it wasn't really cause for any great shock. Given both her nature and the fact that she was human, he realized that this wasn't unusual. To some degree, it put him at ease, as it was in many ways the final boundary for the two of them. Beyond that, the former Espada had been with this woman long enough that he was surprisingly comfortable his wife's desire to start a family of their own.

They'd been together for almost a decade (an _eternity_ by human terms), though they'd only been married for just short of five years. This year would be their fifth anniversary, and also the year that the two of them were going to _try _for a child. With "Try" being the operative word in all this, as no one (including themselves) could even be sure that a human could conceive a child with a Hollow.

This meant that the actual _execution_ would be somewhat more complicated, as his _biology_ was far from compatible with his human wife's. He'd found it ironic that after everything they'd been through, it wasn't the whole kidnapping incident or even the awkward fumblings that made up the start of their relationship that had been the most daunting... Rather, it was it was something that would have been a simple biological function for virtually any other couple.

And so, this was where none other than Kisuke Urahara- former Shinigami Captain and now the proprietor of his self-named shop- came into the story...

Ulquiorra smirked, recalling that even after all this time, Orihime had blushed as she explained their predicament to the former Shinigami. After thinking it over for a moment, the shopkeeper agreed to look into developing some sort of medicine to help to increase their chances. A week later, Urahara called Ulquiorra to tell him the medicine was ready.

Urahara had explained that the medicine would likely be most effective if taken right before they became intimate. Ulquiorra had decided to wait till he was done with work and heading home to pick it up from the shop. When he finally arrived, he observed that Urahara was nowhere to be seen. While irksome at best times, the shopkeeper knew what he was talking about...

He did, however, spot one of the shopkeeper's assistants standing behind the counter. Ulquiorra quickly recognized her the same woeful-eyed little girl he'd first met when he had gone to be fitted with his Gigai all those years ago. Over the course of the last several years, she'd grown into a much less dour young woman. He was somewhat relieved to be dealing with her, since if Jinta had been on duty, he might have had to deal with the sight of him fawning over Kurosaki's younger sister.

Not wanting to get into specifics of his and wife's private life with her, Ulquiorra simply asked if her employer had left anything for him. Ururu nodded and handed him a plane-looking paper bag with a small plastic bottle inside it. With that out of the way, he departed the shop without incident...

It wouldn't be until the next day, when Urahara checked his inventory, that he would realize that the medicine that he'd worked on for Ulquiorra and Orihime was still there, and that an untested experimental medication that he'd been working on was missing!

**...o.o.o...**

It was getting close to nine, and Orihime was in the bathroom removing her makeup, while Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed. He scrutinized the bottle for a moment, before opening it and shaking one of the red and blue capsules into his pale hand. Steeling himself, the dark-haired Arrancar popped it into his mouth and swallowed it with little effort.

However, as he sat there, he felt an odd sensation surge through his body. He clasped his head and lurched forward as he felt his entire body begin to tingle. Everything felt like it was being thrown out of balance, both inside and out. The last thing he was aware of was a sudden flash of white filling his sight for an instant, before he toppled onto his back, on top of the bedsheets. After that, his blurred vision was quickly overcome by by darkness as he drifted off...

...Orihime came out of the bathroom, dressed in her underwear and robe. As much as she wanted to be able to have a child with Ulquiorra, this whole process set her on edge. Still, she knew that now, more than ever, she needed to be strong and forge onward.

The sight that had greeted her when she approached their bed was probably the last thing that she could have ever imagined seeing in her life.

There, slumped across the bed, was an unconscious woman that she'd never seen before...

She was dressed only in a dark green pair of boxers. Her skin was a familiar pale color (almost like the color of swan feathers), and her entire body was slender and nicely toned- with a lean musculature. She had long legs and a firm flat stomach, and medium-sized breasts, and the light pink nipples that capped them off were strikingly pretty in Orihime's eyes ( enough to make her a little jealous). Something about her figure made the redhead's pulse race as she looked at the stranger now lying in the be shared with her husband.

The woman had ultra-fine dark black shoulder-length hair, with the faintest hint of blue visible along the edges (like raven feathers). Dark locks framed her face on either side, while a third fell between her eyes, across the bridge of her slender nose. Orihime moved in closer and looked down at her, realization quickly dawning on her. The stranger's pink lips were parted slightly and her pale cheeks were flushed a lovely rosy hue. She had thick dark black eyebrows, along with long lustrous dark black lashes. As Orihime hovered over her, her breath hitched...

Orihime looked at her face for a moment, as the woman's chest rose up and down in sync with each of her slow deliberate breaths. But the most striking things were the long slender teal-colored lines that ran down her face. They began at center of the base her eyes, then curved gently across the subtle roundness of her cheeks, and finally ended

She leaned in, her sunset hair spilling out slightly as she did. _"...Ulquiorra?"_

**...o.o.o...**

Slowly, Ulquiorra's eyes began to open as he heard the gentle sound of his wife calling his name. He blinked a few times and looked up at her. However, her look of confusion only intensified when he suddenly sat bolt-upright. Orihime jumped back, which annoyed him...

"What's wrong woman, I-" He stopped mid-sentence, a hand coming up to grip his throat as his eyes suddenly widened. Ulquiorra could tell right away that something was wrong. First off, his voice didn't sound right at all... And then there was the fact that it felt like his reiatsu had been thrown off- like it was the exact opposite of how it should have been.

Wordlessly, he looked down at himself... His eyes instantly widened even more at the alien image now before him... _He_ had breasts! And then, as if purely on instinct, he reached down- all sense of decorum and rationality gone as he cupped his groin- only to confirm his worst fears... _It _was gone!

"Ulquiorra...?" Orihime asked tentatively. But her words failed to register with him as he reached over and snatched up the bottle. He glared at it for a moment as he looked at the very fine print...

He then tossed he bottle across the room. "Why that idiot shopkeeper, I can't-!" Ulquiorra exclaimed angrily, only to stop abruptly as his ears picked up the very feminine sound of his voice. Not even the slightest bit concerned with his newly acquired female nudity, he crossed his arms and sat back in a huff, grumbling about how he was going to make Urahara pay for this!

As Ulquiorra was right in the middle of trying to remember where "she" had stored his old katana from his time as an Espada, she was suddenly pulled back to reality by the feeling of Orihime nuzzling her head against the crux of her neck. "Orihime... What are you doing?"

She snaked her arms around Ulquiorra's torso, just below her breasts, and tilted her head up to speak to him- her gentle warm breath marking "her" skin prickle. "Ulquiorra... I- I've been in the mood for this since you got home earlier..." She whispered into his ear, making her tremble. "Come on Ulquiorra..." Orihime paused, her face blushing darkly. "...I'm really horny right now, I want to continue."

"Whaaat? You can't be serious,Orihime, I-" Before she could say anymore, Ulquiorra was pushed down onto the bed by her wife. She looked up, an expression of mild wide-eyed shock in her face as Orihime loomed over her- cheeks flushed as she looked down at the woman beneath her. In their current position, with the redhead hovering over the other woman, her ample breasts were pushing against the front of her fluffy light pink bathrobe.

Orihime smirked to herself as she looked down at the shockingly attractive woman she was pinning down to the bed... The same woman that she knew was Ulquiorra. "Come on, _Ulquiorra-chan_..." She began with a sly smile. "How can you expect me not to be curious? ...Especially since it turns out that my husband is super cute as a woman."

Ulquiorra was silenced by the remark. He felt annoyed and confused by the warmth in cheeks as he blushed in response to his wife's... _complement?_ But Orihime wasted no time, and seized the moment to lean in kiss Ulquiorra- her soft pink lips crashing against her pale ones as Orihime kissed her with a level of passion that shocked Ulquiorra...

Utterly confused by the whole ordeal, Ulquiorra's body relented to her wife's advances, seemingly of it's own accord. Driven by the passion she had always felt for her wife as a man, Ulquiorra reflexivly reached up and put her arms around her as they kissed- till her body felt warm all over. But then, a small (and all too frustrating cute) muffled whimper escaped her lips when she felt the redhead's tongue move against her's. Again, driven by the second nature that was "his" desire for the woman, he reciprocated. They both moaned slightly as his own tongue slid against Orihime's.

Orihime pulled back, a lusty but amused look on her face. "So nice..." She murmured, chuckling slightly as she reached down to caress Ulquiorra's pale cheeks. "Kissing a girl feels so soft and nice, just like I thought it would be... I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful woman as my husband." She continued teasingly with a chuckle.

Ulquiorra blushed. "Dammit Orihime, I am not a woman!" She replied with a glare. "Now stop this foolishness at once-" She was cut off when Orihime reached down to cup her breasts.

"Hehe... Really? Well, these say otherwise!" She countered with a smile, eliciting a pleasured gasp from Ulquiorra as her thumbs brushed against her nipples. The pale peaks quickly stiffened into hard buds as she teased them. Orihime smiled to herself... She pinched the tips just enough and pulled ever so slightly, causing Ulquiorra to arch her back and cry out.

Orihime paused for a moment, then glanced down at the green boxer's that her husband was wearing and noticed a small damp spot. "Ulquiorra, did you... climax just now?" Orihime asked, but she just glared at her and looked away- her face blushing darkly.

"Oh, oh wow... You're so... cute!" Orihime exclaimed happily. "Oh my god, Ulquiorra! You're just too cute- you make we want to tease you even more!" She added as she reached up to pull her pink bath robe open- her full round breasts spilling free as she discarded it onto the floor.

With that down, Orihime then leaned down in such a way that her upper body was on her husband's torso, her larger breasts now atop Ulquiorra's. Both of them gasped faintly as their nipples brushed against one another. Eventually, she pulled back a little and looked down Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra..." She began, a penetrating gaze in her silver eyes. "I love you." Before the Arrancar could even reply, Orihime leaned in and forcefully kissed her on the lips. He hands slid down across the smooth pale flesh of Ulquiorra's firm stomach, pausing only briefly at the hem of the boxers (as she continued kissing her), before sliding underneath the dark green fabric of the thin garment.

She pulled back enough to loo into her husbands' half-lidded green eyes, watching her flinch slightly and gasp- her eyes going wide for a moment. Orihime gently brushed her fingertips against the soft folds of her entrance, her fingers quickly becoming slick from Ulquiorra's arousal.

"W- Why... are you doing this...?" Ulquiorra asked in a soft timid voice.

The orange-haired girl smiled warmly at the question. "Because... I want to you know how good it feels when you do these sort of things to me." She replied softly. "And like this, as a woman, you'll might be able to know what it feels like for when you're pleasuring me." Orihime finished, still teasing Ulquiorra's core with her fingers.

Still blushing, she looked up at Orihime. "...all right."

That was enough for the redhead and she nodded. "Don't worry, I think I have a pretty good idea of how to do this." Orihime replied with a smile as she inserted a finger insider the other woman, gently stroking against the walls of her passage. She added a second finger, and the boxers slipped down Ulquiorra's hips a bit as Orihime thrust her digits into her. The busty girl watched, transfixed at the sight of the woman beneath her, watching as she wrythed in pleasure as she continued thrusting her fingers into her hot warmth.

With some effort, Orihime slid the boxers the rest of the way off and cast them aside. She then leaned in close to Ulquiorra's heat. She took in the scent for a moment- the smell was so alien, and yet it still somehow fit "her". The orange-haired woman observed a layer of velvety-soft black hair adorning her mound... Looking at it felt surreal as she took in the changes in "her" body. She withdrew a bit, then brushed the thumb and fore-finger of her other hand against her clit.

Even with Ulquiorra like this, she was confident that she could still make her husband fell good- regardless of the fact that her husband had presently become _her wife!_ Orihime continued thrusting deep into the other woman's passage as she teased the sensitive bundle of nerves at the peak of the pale-skinned woman's slit. It wasn't long before Ulquiorra felt the familiar electric feeling surge through her body, her back arching as she climaxed around Orihime's hand.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime was sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, her back to Ulquiorra as she dangled her legs silently over the edge. Her _husband-turned-wife_ was currently seated in the center of bed, long slender legs folded to one side. The redhead was blushing now, and unwilling to look at Ulquiorra, suddenly feeling as if she'd done something bad...

Because how emotional and aroused she'd been at the time, she'd just sort of gotten caught up in the moment and hadn't really given any serious thought to her actions. All she could recall with any degree of clarity was a desire to _exert_ herself upon her... She mentally corrected herself, pointing out that all she was doing was trying to hide behind words. Orihime wasn't some naïve teen anymore. She was an adult now, and she knew better...

When she not quite thirteen, Tatsuki-chan had been quite insistent on explaining the finer points of human biology to her. The dark-haired tomboy had explained that, because she was a women, she would need to take _certain precautions_. As the years went on, she realized that there was a certain level of conduct required in sexual relations...

So she knew what she had done. She'd crossed the line- without a second thought, she had forced herself on this female incarnation of Ulquiorra. Countless questions filled her thoughts... Would she really have been able to stop herself if 'Ulqui-ko' had asked her? Had she taken advantage of another person's vulnerability? If so, then what did this say about her? Did this mean, that if presented with the chance, that she was no better than the guys who forced themselves on girls?

She was suddenly pulled from her thought when Ulquiorra spoke up. Still blushing, she turned around around looked at her. Orihime suddenly trapped in the gaze of her piercing green eyes- with traces of the dark blue lining the edges.

"How do you know so much about pleasuring a woman?" Came the question. Ulquiorra pale cheeks were stained a light pink color as she spoke.

Orihime's blush darkened as she shook her head. "I don't... I mean, I don't have any experience with doing those things with other girls..." She replied. "I just did the sort of things that... I know would make me feel good..." She admitted nervously.

"Then... You must touched yourself when you were alone?" Ulquiorra asked, getting an embarrassed nod from Orihime before continuing. "Tell me something... If you were alone with you touched yourself like that... then what were you thinking of?"

She looked at Ulquiorra for a few moment, before nodded. "You... When you first came back to me, but then you had to go away, back to Hueco Mundo for weeks or months at a time." She replied nervously, looking away as she went on. "I was so lonely when you were gone... I missed the way you touched me and made me feel things that I'd never felt before... So I used my own hands and imaged that it was you that touching me." She finished, feeling ashamed and unwilling to look her husband in her eyes.

A pair of hands tilted her head up and she found herself looking into Ulquiorra's eyes. The pale former Espada leaned in to plant a linger kiss on her lips. "You..." She began. "Have been in my thoughts since the day we met- always lingering in the back of my mind like some half-forgotten story." She continued in a low tone. "You're the only thing that's ever made me feel truly alive... When I'm with you, knowing that you're able to accept me for what I am... It makes me want to experience life, to know what it's like to be happy."

Orihime began to cry at her words, but Ulquiorra silenced her with a kiss- her own pale lips brushing against her wife's soft flushed lips. Then, after a moment, she pulled away from Orihime to look at her, a small smile playing across her newly feminine features. Ulquiorra then pushed her down onto her back, so that she was looking down at her.

"Ulqui, what are you doing?" Orihime asked nervously.

The pale-skinned woman above her smirked. Ulquiorra had made it a point since they'd first been intimate that he learn everything there was to pleasuring his wife... It had taken some time, but for the former Arrancar, it had been... well, a _labor of love._ "I may be somewhat _limited_ in how I can go about it, but I intend to see for myself if your claims about my _abilities_ are true." She finished a low tone, her pale lips curving into a small smile as Orihime blushed at the insinuation.

Ulquiorra nodded to herself and then leaned down to kiss her, her tongue quickly gaining entrance to the other woman's lips. Orihime whimpered pleasurably into Uquiorra's mouth, which pleased her to no end. Eventually, she felt the redhead wrap her arms around her neck, and the sensation of her wife's tongue brushing against hers. This went on for a few more secants, before Ulquiorra pulled back and looked down at her. Without saying anything, she then sat up and looked down at the pare of light pink panties that Orihime had on...

There was an obvious damp spot in them. Ulquiorra narrowed her green eyes, a look of pure calm and concentration in her pale features as she ran a slender finger gently against the visible crease in the woman's panties. Orihime squirmed and gasped, while Ulquiorra just used his free hand to hold her down by her shoulder as he continued to stroke her panty-covered heat. The area around her privates turned a darker shade of pink as she stroked her, clinging obscenely to the curves of her sex.

After a moment, Ulquiorra easily slipped two of her fingers under the thing fabric (now quite wet from her arousal) and into the warm slick fold of Orihime's core. The woman gasped as she felt her the digits enter her heated passage- stroking her sensitive insides in a way that only her husband would have known how to do. Ulquiorra eventually shifted into to a thrusting motion, driving her fingers deep into the redhead. She whimpered and gave a small gasp with each thrust...

Even as a 'woman', Ulquiorra was the only one who could do this to her, the only one who'd experienced the her body so intimately that giving her pleasure to this woman was like an art, the only one who knew how to bring her right to the point of total bliss... And the only one to ever drive her over the edge and make her vision go blinding white for an instant! Orihime's back arched violently and she cried out as she came. Ulquiorra could feel her insides clamping down around her hand, slicking it with her juices as her climaxed around it.

Ulquiorra nodded to 'herself', and withdrew her hand. She then held up her hand to lick her fingers, tasting the woman's essence as she ran her tongue along her hand and fingers. Gasping for breath, Orihime looked away from the sight of her 'husband' as she lapped at her fingers as if they were covered in nectar. But Ulquiorra just smiled at her shyness and shook her head. She then reached down and pulled her wife's sticky underwear off and cast them aside- causing her to yelp as he wet mound was exposed to the cool air of their bedroom.

The raven-haired woman lifted up Orihime's supple leg and held it in place as she straddled the thigh of her other leg. "W-what are you doing, Ulquiorra?"

She slid down her thigh, till their privates were touching. "I should think that the answer to that question would be obvious..." Ulquiorra countered. "I'm going to do _that which can only be done between two women."_ She replied in a far too casual tone.

"W-what? Wait... How do _you_ know about _that?"_ Orihime exclaimed.

Ulquiorra smiled down at _her_ wife. "It's an interesting story..." She replied. "You'll have to remind me to tell you about it someday." She then thrust herself against her, driving herself against her wife's mound and making cry out.

The auburn-haired woman let out a series of pleasured gasps as Ulquiorra worked her hips in such away that the their sexes touched with each thrust. Thoroughly confused, and yet desperate for more what she was feeling, she tried to thrust her own hips against her husband- attempting to mimic the pleasurable motions of the dark-haired woman.

Ulquiorra grit her teeth, then hissed as she felt her wife reciprocate. Her lips parted and she gave a little pleasured gasp, no longer able to fully control how this new female body she had found herself stuck in responded to pleasure... And it was certainly pleasant, the vague descriptions she'd heard in passing so long ago didn't do the _real thing_ justice.

She looked down at Orihime, her entire body rapidly becoming sweaty and flushed, so that she almost seemed to glow in the low light of the bedroom. For her part, Ulquiorra could feel as her new body became warm and flushed as she moved. Her dark piercing green eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued, her brows knitting and her dark locks clinging to her face as an unfamiliar desperation compelled her to move against Orihime.

Without even really thinking about it, Orihime propped herself up on her elbows for leverage, only to become transfixed by her husband's stomach... Even as a woman, she could see subtle musculature of her abs shifting as she thrust against her. She watched, almost hypnotized, as Ulquiorra continued to move the slick folds of her heated core against hers.

Ulquiorra moaned as her control continued to slip away. Her entire body felt like it was was on fire, and the erotic image of Orihime- her body sweaty and her long orange hair disheveled- was extremely arousing to the former Espada. But then, this gorgeous redhead before her (_her wife!_) had always had this sort of effect on her... She made 'him' feel greedy- _greedy for her!_

Moments later, a familiar feeling overtook her body and Ulquiorra arched her back sharply as her entire body seemed to spasm in pleasure. Orihime also felt herself go rigid, her fingers and toes digging into the sheets as an all too familiar sensation began to overtake her... And then, as if she was had been suddenly jabbed in the ribs, something snapped and cried out. A split secant later, Ulquiorra's threw her head back and let out a cry of her own.

And in the wake of her climax, her body went limp and she came toppling down onto Orihime, her head coming to rest next to hers. Orihime couldn't help but smile as she listened to Ulquiorra's shallow panting as she clung to her. Neither of them said anything for some time... They were simply too exhausted and in no condition to attempt any amount of coherent speech at the moment

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra shoved Urahara up against the front counter of his shop. "Why Schiffer-san, you seem upset... Whatever could be the matter?" He asked, flipping his fan open as he grinned.

He leaned in close, looking directing at the scruffy shopkeeper. "The medicine you gave me... it turned me into a woman." It was barely above a whisper, but there was a threatening undercurrent in Ulquiorra's tone that would have frightened less seasoned men.

"_Really?"_ Urahara replied in an exaggerated tone. "Now that certainly no small matter... However, by the look of you, the transformation clearly seems to have been a temporary one." The former captain added, giving him a disarming smile. "But in all seriousness, neither you or your wife seem have suffered any lasting effects..."

Urahara then straightened himself up. "Ururu-chan, please get the special medicine that I made for Schiffer-san and his wife..." He instructed the girl, who was off to the side. "And this time, be a dear and be sure and actually _read the label_, won't you?"

Blushing, the girl vanished into a back room for a few moments. She soon returned, still blushing, and handed a bottle to Urahara. He held it up and looked at it for a moment. "Yes... This is, without a doubt, the medicine that I made for you." He explained, placing it in Ulquiorra's hand.

Ulquiorra glowered at the man for a moment, then looked the bottle over, before tucking into one of the inner pockets of his jacket. Without saying another word, he left the shop.

The bell over the door jingled as it swung shut behind his departing form...

Ururu turned to her employer, who was smiling to himself. "Urahara-san..." She began, looking at him with her large woeful eyes for a moment. "But why exactly would you ever make a medicine that changes a person's gender?" She asked him pointedly.

Urahara turned to her, still smiling. "Really Ururu..." He began, placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes. "Given all that we've seen and experienced, in countless different realms populated with an an array of the strange and unusual..." He paused. "Knowing all that, is a medicine that changes a person's gender so improvable?"

Ururu was silent for a moment, before giving him a distasteful look. "Urahara-san... You really are weird sometimes, do you know that?"

The shopkeeper threw up his hands and walked off, not yet wondering about what had become of the other bottle of medicine... The very same bottle that was currently situated atop the nightstand in Ulquiorra and Orihime's bedroom...

_**The End...?**_


End file.
